Tonight
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Bad day for Amber Millington and Joy Mercer. When they both go to a bar and get a little tipsy what happens later? femslash


_Couple: Joy/Amber_

_Song: Tonight (Best you ever had)_

* * *

Amber sat down at a bar. She straightened out her pink dress. She tucked her hair behind her ear and gestured the bartender over.

"Fuzzy navel," She ordered. The bartender nodded and walked away. Amber sighed and leaned against the bar.

Today was way to damn long. She had a meeting with fashion designers to present an idea. It bombed, big time. The designers were stuck up and didn't like her feminine line so now it was time to drink.

Meanwhile Joy Mercer entered the bar in tears. Today was also a bad day for her. She just broke off her engagement with her now ex-fiancé. They had a blow out fight. Mascara streamed down the pretty girls face and she plopped next to the blonde. She rested her elbows on the bar, putting her face into her hands and sobbing.

Amber glanced over at Joy. She placed a hand onto her back and rubbed it.

"It's okay," Amber said. "Whatever it is it's okay,"

"I just called off my engagement," Joy sniffled.

"Aw well I had a bad day too. I'm Amber," Amber said.

"Joy, even though I don't really look it," Joy teased. Amber smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Amber said.

* * *

Joy and Amber started talking, all deep and shit. It was like a therapy session mixed with alcohol. The girls decided they were too drunk to drive so they got a cab and went to Amber's hotel room.

Amber opened the door and Joy slightly stumbled in. She fell face first on the bed and kicked off her stilettos. Amber laid next to her and kicked hers off too.

"That was fun," Joy said facing Amber. Amber smiled.

"Yea it was," Amber agreed. The two girls just stared at each other for a moment. It's hard to tell if it was the emotions or alcohol but Joy planted her lips onto Ambers. Amber pulled Joy ontop of her and held her waist. Joy's left leg lifted close to Amber's chest. Amber's hand went to Joy's ass.

* * *

_Ain't this what you came for. __Don't you wish you came, oh_. _Girl what you're playing for_

Joy broke the kiss looking a bit terrified at what she did. Amber pulled her close to her face.

"I'm so sorry," Joy said.

"Don't worry," Amber said. Joy went to get off of Amber but Amber pulled her closer. "Stay," She said softly. Joy nodded at the blonde's soothing voice before leaning down. She laid on Amber's chest and kissed her neck. Amber's hands roamed on Joy's body freely.

_Ah, come on. Come on, let me kiss that. Ooh, I know you miss that. What's wrong, let me fix that, twist that_

Amber peeled off the brunette's clothes until she was in a white lace lingere set. Joy sat on her knees looking like a pure innocent angel. She leaned to Amber.

"Why don't you take off those clothes?" She asked sensually.

"If you help me," Amber said. Joy squealed and pounced onto the blonde, pinning her down. Joy pulled off the silk shirt and white shorts before placing a kiss onto the blondes cleavage. Amber pulled her into her breast further.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know. Baby, tonight's the night we lose control. Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that. Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

Joy leaned farther into Amber's chest and kissed harder. She tugged off the pink bra and licked her cleavage. Amber let out a low moan before grabbing Joy's breast in her hands. She massaged the B-cups.

"I've never done this before, it's fun," Joy said.

"Neither have I but it can't be too hard," Amber said excitedly. Amber tugged on her new friends panties, making them hit her ankles. Joy kicked them away and did the same to Amber. Joy climbed on top of Amber again.

_I hit you with the best stroke, freestyle and the breaststroke. Till your blowing cigarette smoke. And now the bed's broke_

Amber bit her lip as she looked at Joy. She looked hungry for sex. Lust glimmered in both of their eyes.

"Take two fingers, sweetie," Amber said. Joy held up two fingers and put them into Amber's vagina. Amber grunted before putting hers into Joy. The two girls gasped. "Pump when I say,"

"Okay," Joy agreed.

"Now," Amber said. Both pumped, getting an urge of relief.

"Oh my god, Amber," Joy screeched. Amber clamped a free hand over her mouth.

"You have to be quiet, we can't get caught," Amber said. Joy nodded and pumped Amber harder. Amber moaned and pumped harder and faster. Joy turned red as Amber pumped.

"I'm drenched," Joy said. Amber grinned. She was infact drenched, a puddle formed around the girls. Amber removed and Joy breathed sweating. Amber grabbed part of her hair.

"You may have came but I didn't. Let's try again,"

_So what we gon' do now. Fuck it, round two now. Work it out, then we cool down_

Amber laid on the bed, legs wide open. Joy got on all fours and moved closer. She shoved her tongue into Amber. She moved her tongue around in rhythm.

"Yes," Amber said happily. "Perfect, baby," Joy nodded and removed herself. She licked the wetness then dragged her tongue all of Amber's body. She bit onto Amber's breast. Amber groaned. This was attractive.

"Did you come?" Joy asked teasingly as she licked. She took a nipple into her finger and played with it.

"No," Amber said. "I'm close but security's probably closer, hurry," Joy went back down and worked her magic again. Amber came into her mouth and she swallowed. Joy laid down tired, Amber crawling next to her. Joy placed a small kiss onto Amber's lips,

"Was it good?" Joy asked.

"Best I ever had,"

_I don't wanna brag but I'll be the best you ever had_

* * *

_Yay request and this was requested. I have a Peddie, Feddie, Neddie (I know different but I did say request welcome), Jamber, Patricia/Mara. If you have an idea then comment and I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
